


Mai Sola

by powerofxfanfic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofxfanfic/pseuds/powerofxfanfic
Summary: Translation (Italian): Never AloneSummary: Post-Emily. Scully tells her Mother Mulder is taking her home. She needs him more than ever.Script like dialogue, M is Mulder, S is Scully, MS is Margaret Scully.Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my show. Chris Carter, 10-13, Fox and others are the rightful owners.Feedback is the oasis in every writer’s desert.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>“Hold me like I’m all you have. Love me like we’re meant to last.—Beau Taplin”





	Mai Sola

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
“Hold me like I’m all you have. Love me like we’re meant to last.—Beau Taplin”   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
MS- You ready?

S- I think I'll ride back with Mulder.

Scully says goodbye to the rest of her family. She knows they mean well, but she is sure they don’t understand the overwhelming sense of loss. The loneliness that envelopes her can’t be whisked away so easily. She doesn’t have a new baby to distract her from her pain. No husband to hold her while she silently weeps. But she has Mulder, and out of everyone in her life right now, it is him she needs. He understands the darkness; her darkness.   
Mulder steps aside, letting her family pass, flowers in his hand. Her heart feels like it is being squeezed inside her chest. Why did God give her something so precious just to take it away? How much more could be taken away from her? She turns back to the small casket, watches as Mulder places the flowers there. He joins her, his hand rests on the small of her back. This small gesture has become a comforting reminder that she isn’t alone. “I’m here”, it says, “You are never alone, I’m here”. 

Scully approaches the casket once more, needing to say a final farewell, knowing that closure will never truly exist. Mulder waits for her, head bowed. She turns from her daughter and returns to Mulder. He takes her hand in his and they leave the sanctuary. She wants to be home. She needs to him to take her home. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Scully unlocks the door of her apartment, Mulder enters steps behind her. He reaches and takes her jacket from her shoulders, hangs it in the hall closet then removes his own coat, hanging it next to her. 

M-You want me to make you some tea?

S-That would be nice, thank you. I’m going to change out of these clothes. 

Mulder makes his way to the kitchen while she heads for her bedroom. She slips inside, shuts the door softly. She feels a sob in her throat and wills it to just go away. She’s cried so much over the past several days, she doesn’t know how there could possibly be any tears left. She opens the top drawer of her dresser and pulls out a lilac colored set of satin pajamas. She doesn’t have the energy for casual clothes. 

Scully emerges from the bedroom and finds Mulder in the kitchen, steeping tea in mugs, gathering sugar and cream for the serving tray. 

M-Go sit down, I can bring this out. 

She nods, letting him take care of this, because she knows he needs to take care of something. Their relationship had become so complicated in its closeness, and small tasks such as tea, would keep them from falling into something they weren’t ready for. Her emotions were right on the surface. Sometimes it felt like they were scratching beneath the surface of her skin, trying to get out. 

Scully sits on the couch, pulling her feet underneath her, rests her head in her hands. The trauma of the past week was wreaking havoc on her psyche. She wasn’t sure if she had even slept, or if she had been having day dreams of sleeping. Mulder was no better off with his sleep schedule. She had called him several times in the wee hours of the morning, sobbing into the phone. He would sit on the other end of the line and listen, whisper soothingly, “Shhh, Scully. I know it hurts. I’m so sorry…I wish I could take all this sadness away.”

Mulder walks in with the serving tray and sets it on the coffee table. He sits beside her and stirs a small splash of cream into her tea before handing it to her. Her hands wrap around the warm mug and she takes a small sip. 

S-You’ve gotten my tea order down to a science. 

M-Science had nothing to do with it. It was all observation. 

She smiles and takes another mouthful.

Mulder reaches over and starts kneading her shoulders, willing her to relax. She turns to him, searches his face, trying to find that sense of calm he always manages to conjure up in her. 

S-Why would they want me to know she existed, Mulder? If she was just a science project, why expose her? Why put her in my path? 

M-I don’t think Emily was meant to be discovered. She was a product of experiments…experiments of which we may never know the truth behind. But you found her, Scully. You found her and saved her.

S-It feels like I failed. I wanted her so much…I know I hardly knew her…but I wanted her. I loved her. 

Scully wipes the tears from her eyes. It felt like her life was a series of wanting things she couldn’t have, loving things that couldn’t possibly love her back. The loneliness was starting to poke holes in her psyche. How many times could she recover from the pain? She had become an expert at pushing it away, hiding it beneath case files, slashing at it with scalpels. 

S-How much more can I lose? How much more heartbreak do I need to face until it is enough for those bastards? 

Mulder pulls her against his chest, his arms tight around her, and she lets herself be held by him. Wasn’t this why she asked for him to bring her home? She had become so desperate in her need for him, for his touch. And he never failed to provide it. When she was first diagnosed with cancer, Mulder would hold her until she fell asleep. So many nights she would wake, his arms still around her, even though he too had fallen asleep. And here he was, unwavering in his loyalty, offering her his strength, his sympathy. And she greedily drank it in. 

M-Scully, I know it feels like you have nothing, but please…please know you have me. You will always have me. I’m not going anywhere. All you have to do is ask me—for anything—I would give you anything. 

Scully buries her face in his shirt, inhales his perfect scent, wishing there was a way to be closer to him. She knew what she wanted. Even in these dark hours, she craved him. She wanted to feel him so much closer. She always stopped herself from asking him for more. As much as she longed for the weight of his body on top of hers, the warmth of his mouth on her mouth, she couldn’t risk it being based in pity. But she felt so empty, so raw, that she was willing to surrender, even if it was sympathy. 

S-Mulder? 

M-Yes…

Scully pulls away just enough, looking into his eyes with hers. 

S-I need you. I…need to be with you…

The words have left her lips, she can’t take them back. Her heart pounds, fast, and hard in her chest. His eyes search hers, looking for any sign that he may have misheard her request, or misunderstood the intent. 

S-Please…

She whispers this as she places a kiss against his neck. Her lips linger there, feeling his pulse. She kisses his jawline, his chin, the corner of his mouth, taking her time, giving him ample time to stop her. His hands find her face, his thumbs smooth over the porcelain skin of her cheeks. He takes in the whole of her face, pulls her lips to his, and kisses her with a sweet intensity that stops her heart. She opens her mouth, letting his tongue tentatively taste her own. She crawls onto his lap, deepening the kiss. She pulls his shirt loose from his pants and over his head. She tosses it to the floor and quickly returns her hands to his bare chest. His skin is warm beneath her hands and she lets her palm idle over his heart, willing it to want her, love her, as much as she loves him. 

Mulder breaks the kiss long enough to remove her satin pajama top. Scully unclasps her bra and tosses it atop the growing clothing pile. Her head falls back, exposing every bare inch of her breasts to him, and he takes one in his hand, while he sucks at the nipple of the other. She lets out a soft whimper; how could she have forgotten how intense and erotic a man’s mouth on her could feel. More than that, it was Mulder’s mouth. She watched as he ravished her breasts, suckling and nibbling, and she feels wetness pool between her legs. 

Scully reluctantly tears herself away from his mouth. She stands before him, unties the satin drawstring of her bottoms, and lets them drop to the floor. He grabs her hips and pulls her back between his legs, burying his face in the soft skin of her stomach. She places her hands on his head, holding him to her. She feels his hand slide from her hip to her thigh, and then she feels his fingers glide across the fabric of her panties. She places her foot on the couch, giving him more access, letting him explore. 

Mulder pulls her underwear to the side, giving him enough room to slip a finger inside of her. Her fingers are now entangled in his hair, keeping him close. Every part of her is responding to him, as if she has never been touched before, like this is her first time. She closes her eyes, concentrating on his touch only, blocking out the nagging voice in her head… “What happens tomorrow, Dana? How does this all work out?” It doesn't matter, she tells herself. She has come this far, and she will be damned that she is going to come from him fingering her like some teenager. No, she was going to see this through to the end. She places a hand over his, stops his movements. He looks up, startled, and she realizes he thinks she is stopping everything, convinced she's finally come to her senses. 

S-Take me to bed—I want to do this the right way…

Mulder stands up, holding both of her hands in his, leads her to the bedroom. She is suddenly very aware of her nakedness and she pulls her hand from his to cover herself. He shakes his head, disapprovingly. 

M-You are so beautiful, Scully; you don’t need to hide anything from me. I don’t want us hiding anything from each other ever again. This isn’t a one night stand for me…you know that, right? 

She hadn’t really thought about it. In her heart, she wants this to be more than a physical connection, but in her mind, she hadn’t been brave enough to consider the prospects. Would this be the first night of many where she could make love to him and wake up next to him? Was this the first night of forever?

S-What is this? For you, I mean? 

He sits on the bed, she stands between his legs, and they look into the depths of each other's eyes.

M-This is something I have wanted for so long. I…I love you, Scully. I am in love with you. And I don’t want you to think that I feel sorry for you or I am doing this as some kind of…Jesus, I can’t even imagine why you would ever think that. 

Scully chuckles, a small, sad sound. That is precisely what she resigned herself to. She feels guilty for not giving him more credit. 

M-I need to know that you want me because it’s me…and it’s you…and it is us together. 

S-You are the only person I want—I want you here all the time. I want you for so many reasons, but mostly because you are the one that makes me feel safe and loved and…I want to be with you in every way a person can be. 

A tear escapes, but she doesn’t try to wipe it away. This is her; real, raw, unfinished, imperfect. And she wasn’t afraid anymore. She knew he loved her for everything she was because she loved him for the exact same reasons. He was perfectly imperfect. She moves to the middle of the bed and lays down, her arms above her head. She feels his hands gently slide her underwear down. There is nothing left to take off. She is still as his eyes greedily take in her entire body. She feels beautiful in this moment. She never knew this kind of acceptance. He discards his dress pants and boxers before returning to the bed, returning to her. 

S-Make love to me, Mulder, please. 

He kisses her deeply while he pushes inside of her. The friction causes him to moan into her mouth and the sensation sends her into a trembling frenzy. She holds him close. Her arms and legs are so tightly wrapped around him and she is completely filled with his cock. His hips grind into her, reaching her in places she didn’t know existed. She whispers in his ear, anything and everything she'd been wanting to confess to him. He needs to know how good he feels inside of her, how much she loves him, how she wishes she could have his baby, how she wants him to fill her with his seed. His thrusts quicken and her words push him over the final edge, and they orgasm together. 

Minutes pass by, but they refuse to move away from each other. He keeps her in his arms. She buries her face into his chest, the skin on skin contact still providing a sense of solace. He tells her he loves her. He tells her he wants to be the last man to ever be with her in this way. He makes sure she understands that he will never go to bed with another woman, because she possesses his whole heart, his mind, his body. She clings tightly to him, crying tears of sorrow for her sweet Emily, crying tears of joy for Mulder’s love, for his truth. In her darkest hours she finds a light, his light, and she basks in the warmth of it. She may be plagued by darkness, but she will not be plagued by loneliness anymore.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
